


Relaxation

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/M, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, implied fem!Shep/Garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: Shepard comes back from a long, hard day and needs some relaxation





	

Shepard let the doors slide closed behind her and sighed. It had been a long day, a hard fight. They had managed to best the mercenaries terrorizing the small mining colony, saved a bunch of people, and no one had been killed. A good day, really. But that didn't mean she wasn't keen to forget all about it. The blood of her enemies and the pain of bullets hitting her.

Shepard peeled herself out of the suit of thinly-meshed clothes that she always wore underneath her armour and dropped it right where she was standing. It was heavy from sweat; a shower was in order. As she moved towards the bathroom, she dropped her shirt and underwear. The tile felt cool against her bare feet. Reminded her that she was still here. Alive.

She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Welcomed the shock of cold that reached her first and ran her hands through her hair as the water warmed. She shampooed her hair first and then grabbed the shower gel, eyes closed. Instead of being quick about the process, she ran her hands slowly over her body, massaged her shoulders for a while, then lathered her breasts. She bit her lip as her body reacted almost instantaneously. Obviously she wasn't too tired for that. She squeezed more shower gel onto her fingers and moved her hands between her legs. She played with her clit, circling her fingers around it, flicking it a little, before sliding her fingers inside herself. Fuck.

Shepard sank down onto the floor in the shower and spread her legs. She wished Garrus was here now, pushing her against the tile, taking her hard and fast up against the shower's wall. She imagined his cock thrusting into her as she moved her fingers, thought about him biting her neck just so. Shepard moaned loudly. So close. She increased the pressure of her touch, cupping her clit with one hand, while pushing two fingers from her other hand inside.

"Yes, please," she breathed as the water beat off her chest and she imagined Garrus fucking her… fucking… _fucking_! Shocks of pleasure raced through her body, a deep moan breaking from her lips as every limb shivered and her neck tingled. Eyes closed, Shepard smiled.


End file.
